


You're Beautiful

by Fluffaros



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Blow Jobs, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Paint Tale Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffaros/pseuds/Fluffaros
Summary: Sans (Lusttale) loves his job. He loves to make people feel like they're the most desirable person in the multiverse, to spoil them.Cyan (Paint Tale Sans) is someone who came to Lusttale to try and figure out how to love the way he looks. To find ways to please his partner even with his...issues.I'll be honest, I'm not sure what I'm doing but I still hope you enjoy this.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	You're Beautiful

Sans looked over as he heard Papyrus call his name, a jolt from the monster next to him making him curious. It was likely a monster from another world, they often got visitors because most worlds were quite stuffy when it came to exploring the wonders of sex. Plus it meant an influx of very fertile monsters that would help them with their dwindling population quite readily. Still, this one was bundled up quite handily. Strange.

As he neared them, it was clear the other monster was a skeleton. Definitely from another world, then. He and Paps were the only skeletons left in this universe. Probably a Sans, just like him, then, given his height and general facial structure. Still, he was a few inches shorter than him and was more conservatively dressed than he’d seen any Sans dress so far. Only his hands and face were exposed, a plush, fluffy fur hood pulled up and over their head and the coat it was attached to was zipped up fully.

“Sans, this is Cyan.” Chirped Papyrus cheerfully as he placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. It caused a bit of a tensing in his stance but it was soon gone. He knew why he was here, couldn’t be shy about some casual touching. Plus Papyrus had likely asked ahead of time given how jumpy their new client seemed to be. “He asked for you by name and paid upfront.”

That caused Sans’ brow bone to arch and he smirked. Well, that was unexpected. Usually people wanted to pay afterwards to make sure he was worth the money. That and Sans occasionally would give a freebee if he thought the fuck was good enough. Usually that was very rare, though. The ones that did get freebies only came in during their heats or had since found a mate. “Oh, you really want to get down and dirty, huh?” His silky voice teased the other, causing a cyan blush that he was sure he’d get addicted to seeing over the night ahead of them.

Papyrus frowned. “Don’t tease him. It’s his first time.” That made the smaller skeleton blush harder and for Sans to pause. He came here...to give his first time to him? That was touching. “And he says he might not be up to doing anything more than a blowjob right now so he’s booked a few sessions ahead of time.” A large smile came to Papyrus’s face. “I do hope you treat him kindly, brother.”

There was so many questions he wanted to ask but he just winked at his brother. “You know me, Papyrus, I’m knot the tie-pe to be BDSM-ing around the bush like that.” It earned him an exasperated sigh as the other stormed off to head to the stage for his turn on the pole. Purple eyes looked at the fidgeting skeleton and he then noticed a strange blue liquid coming from his right socket. “You doing okay there, pal?” He asked, hand coming up to try and wipe it away but it just kept flowing out endlessly.

A hand came up and grasped his wrist. The touch was gentle and shaking. There was a slight give to the bones he hadn’t expected. As if they weren’t made of bones at all. It was a strange sensation and he was very interested to see if he was this soft elsewhere. All bundled up like that, what was he hiding? The voice that left that mouth was just as soft. “It’ll stain if you get it on your clothes, it’s best not to touch it.”

Sans nodded at the statement and withdrew his hand, staring at the strange substance on it. Between his fingers it was slick but slightly sticky. Not quite the consistency of cum or tears. It was more like...blood...but it couldn’t be. He seemed fine. “If you say so, pal!” He put on his best smile despite his concerns and went to lead the other towards the back and to some stairs.

Cyan was quiet as his eyes darted around and Sans could feel the anxiety as they ascended the stairs. The steady quiet that slowly came into being as they ascended the stairs didn’t help it. He felt strangely nervous himself. This was a virgin he was dealing with and as sweet as it was, he wasn’t sure he was up to the task to be a great first time. For anyone.

The door they came to was clear, not the deep black of the other rooms they had passed. “This one lookin’ okay?” There was some clear alarm at the door being clear but he held the door opened and locked it, the door going completely black. “It’s just so you can see the room before you go in. It’s also sound proof. If you ever want to leave the door clear because you’re into that, I can leave it unlocked.” He winked but it seemed to put his companion in a much better mood as he nodded. “Good.”

Letting Cyan go in first, he closed the door and locked it, the hallway disappearing and they were suddenly in blissful silence. The room itself was very comfy looking, plush bed and many surfaces to bang on for those that didn’t like the normal stuff. The carpet was nice and soft as well. It was dimly lit and a full length mirror sat in the corner. There were some fun toys in some of the drawers and the closet but he didn’t think Cyan would appreciate those right now.

Cyan himself seemed very interested in everything. He even started running his hands along the fabric of the comforter on the bed as well as the wood that made up the ornate frame. That smile quickly became panic as his hood started to fall back and he quickly pulled it forward again. Sans had seen something strange...was he missing part of his skull? Is that why he was so covered? He was ashamed of himself? He could fix that. He loved making people feel beautiful. To worship them.

Licking his lips, he came up from behind Cyan and wrapped his arms around the other. The coat was clearly puffing up his frame as he felt it give far more than he expected before he hit something solid. Wait, he’d gone all the way to his spine. He didn’t have his ecto body summoned. Usually that was something that happened fairly early on. “Something wrong, Cyan?” He questioned, wondering if he really wanted this.

The skeleton in question was leaning into the touch, eyes hazy. Still, he seemed to snap out of it with San’s question. He seemed to notice the issue and his face flushed again. “I-it’s fine! Nothing’s wrong, I pinky promise.” For some reason, Sans felt like there was a pun in there but he wasn’t quite sure where. Still, he smiled a bit. “I just…” There was a pause. “Can I touch you, instead?” Though the voice was shaky, there wasn’t fear or anything in there.

Sans pulled back and went to sit on the bed, looking at how unsure the other seemed. Nodding a bit, he summoned his own ectobody and earned a look of awe. A hand was soon upon his abdomen and gently caressing the sensitive magic. Cyan got on his knees and made sounds of contentment as he basically worshipped his body.

This was strange, usually stuff like this was insanely sexual and more foreplay. This, though? This was different. It was like his very being was being fawned over. The gentle caresses over bone that caused him to shiver. The palming and gentle massaging of his ectoflesh that left him, Sans, blushing. There were kisses to his belly and down what would have been his happy trail but he never seemed to be interested in taking off his pants on his own. “You’re so pretty, your bones and magic are so...solid and pristine.”

The compliment caused his body to flush with it, a dusty purple coloring his face and joints. Sans went to place a hand on Cyan’s head, the hood soft and just...he wanted to bury his face in it. That and it was impossibly thick for what looked like such short fur. Like it was made of clouds. “I’m sure you’re far more beautiful.” The sudden stop in the other’s movements told him he didn’t agree. “Can I see your whole face?” He questioned, hand falling down to cup his client’s left cheek.

There was uncertainty. “Only if you promise you won’t scream or anything.” On some level, Sans was appalled he thought that he’d ever do that but he nodded all the same. What came of that was something he’d never thought he’d see. Cyan’s skull was in two pieces. It was like a chunk of his skull had decided to pull away and just float there. Not to mention it looked like his skull and the chunk were solid, not hollow like most other skeletons.

True to his word, he didn’t scream. “That’s strange, may I touch it?” He asked, already reaching for the floating piece of skull. It was smooth on top but the bottom was doing something akin to bubbling or dripping but nothing really came off. It seemed to indicate his partner’s agitation and emotional state because it got worse as his hand neared it. So he pulled back.

Only to have his wrist grabbed gently. “You,” The strange skeleton bit what would have been his bottom lip if they were any other kind or creature. “You can touch it.” There was a pause. “You’re not disgusted?”

Sans’s expression went from curiosity to a gentle one as he went to gently cup the floating piece of skull in his hand. It was malleable and gave way easily under his gentle menstrations. It was like his fingers were cupping wet clay or something akin to that. “Not at all, I think it makes you all the more beautiful.” The blush he got caused the floating piece deform and make a heart shape. That was adorable. It didn’t last long as it soon resumed its former and much more natural shape.

Taking off his gloves, he set them aside so he could gently hold the other’s face in both his hands. The substance that flowed down his left hand was warm and gentle. He hadn’t noticed it before but it felt like magic. “Is this your magic that’s leaking out? It feels lovely.” He wanted to make sure that his partner felt comfortable about all his little quirks and uniqueness. This was the kind of place you always left feeling better than when you came in. “Thick and warm, you must have a lot of magic for it to leak out like this. I’m jealous.” He chuckled.

It seemed his ministrations and gentle words were getting to him. That was a good sign. Cyan’s eye lights were hazy and he was enjoying all the attention he was getting. Touch starved most likely. Or just starved for affection in general, especially attention like this. “Can...Can I pleasure you?” The words came out like a waterfall and his face turned completely blue with his blush, the floating piece seeming to reflect this with rapid jagged shapes.

How could he deny that?

He couldn’t. That was just such a sweet proposal. Usually he was the one pleasuring others but he enjoyed being spoiled, too, just as much as being the one to spoil others. Licking his teeth, he grinned. “Of course. What would you like? Dick or Cunt?” The reaction spoke volumes for how often those words were said to him. “Dick? Should be more familiar with that one, right?” A nod.

The other fumbled with his leather pants as he sat there between his legs, face still flush and nearly jumping as Sans touched the detached piece of skull again. This time with sexual intent behind it. It acted like it was melting between his fingers, the strange sensation pleasant. He briefly wondered what it’d feel like on his dick but that thought was thrown away. No way Cyan was ready for that kind of exploration when he was so insecure about this part of himself.

Cyan’s eye lights suddenly became blown wide and the shape of hearts as his dick was released from its confines. It wasn’t huge but he liked to think he was fairly big for the size of his body. Atleast his lover was enjoying it, instantly laying on soft kisses and tentatively licking it with a brilliant blue tongue that looked lovely against his purple. He certainly picked a fitting name. That color was so soft but bright. Perfect for him.

The licks and kisses were nice and he was enjoying them but after several minutes of them, Sans was beginning to think the nerves made the other anxious to take him further. Still, he let him go at his own pace. It was clear he was enjoying himself, that was all that mattered. Plus, seeing someone just love and shower his dick with affection like it was perfection incarnate was something he’d never experienced before.

Hands that came up to touch him and steady the pulsing shaft of magic were so warm and soft. It was so strange, it didn’t feel like he was being touched by a skeleton at all. There was no roughness of bone. The slight give told him that they weren’t as sturdy as regular bone either. That disconnect caused a spike a pleasure as he looked down at Cyan.

Finally that mouth was open and heading for the tip. God damn, that sight was something he’d enjoy later on on his own.

Eye lights blown wide and heart shaped, mouth opened wide as if unsure it could take him. Warm blue tongue just sticking out and almost touching his dick. Their eyes met and he was suddenly being engulfed in a warm heat that surrounded him. This didn’t feel like it was his first rodeo as he took him down expertly and bottomed out almost immediately.

And the moan around his member, dear lord, he loved that sensation. He gripped the sheets so tightly. That tongue was lapping at him and he knew then and there he was dealing with someone who was far from a complete newbie. He’d sort that out later, right now, he was trying very hard not to just hump that inviting hole and use it like he desperately wanted.

Then he started to move and it was clumsy at first but as he moved, it seemed he was reacting to all the places and movement he liked. A natural. Bobbing his head up and down, he could feel that magic just hugging him as he went down his throat again and again. Cyan was very good at this.

Unable to last very long, especially as more moans vibrated around his dick, Sans suddenly gave a swift apology before grabbing the back of the other’s skull and pinning him down as he released. There was very little fight and Cyan seemed to be enjoying himself as he swallowed down the magical cum greedily.

When he released the other, it was a slow release from his cock. There wasn’t a rush and the pop as his mouth was suddenly free of the member was delicious sounding. “I don’t think I popped that cherry for ya, did I?”

Cyan chuckled weakly and swallowed the saliva in his mouth before answering properly. “No…” He paused. “I usually do this with a friend, to let off steam.” The strange skeleton sat down next to Sans and slumped forward, as if expecting him to be mad. “Sorry. I know I’m not completely new at this but…” He looked away.

Sans leaned into the other and smiled widely. “Nah, that was hot. Thought I was gonna melt in that mouth of yours. Seems like you were enjoying yourself.” A nod to his question as he leaned in and went to get very close to the other’s face. He nuzzled into the soft fur that hid the other’s neck. “Why don’t you let me repay the favor, though?”

There was silence and he wondered if he’d touched a nerve somehow. Why was he so shy about his body? Was it like his skull? Some parts disconnected or fractured? That was silly to him but it was probably very much a big deal to Cyan. “No good?” He asked after several moments.

“I...don’t think I’m ready for that, yet.” Came the gentle voice of the smaller of the pair. Still, he didn’t pull away, which was a plus. Sans smiled gently. “I’d love to make you feel even better, though, if that’s okay.”

Sans wasn’t sure he could take being treated like this. Sure, he loved being spoiled and not having to do too much except feel good but he felt this was far too lopsided. He wanted his partner to feel good, too. It was all about them, not him. “Are you sure, you bought me for the entire night and I’d feel bad if I don’t get to make you scream in pleasure atleast once.”

There was a pause as Cyan turned towards him and kissed him, teeth meeting and their mouths very enthusiastically enjoying the other’s. Cyan’s mouth was so warm and pliant, letting Sans ravish it. When he pulled back, the smaller seemed breathless. “I,” He panted as Sans pushed him back and straddled him. “I learned how to make my tongue and throat sensitive to sexual intent.” He admitted, eyes hazy.

Sans leaned down and there was a predatory part of him that told him to just ravish the other and make him feel pure bliss. He’d never force it but still, that little info was interesting. “Did you? Why would you need to do that, I wonder.” A hand came up and held the other’s mouth open, gently massaging the tongue. It was so strange. Especially as a moan was earned for his efforts. Still, he stopped and licked at the saliva that now saturated his phalanges. It tasted so sweet and earthy.

Delicious.

Still, he suddenly sat up as he saw tears start to form in Cyan’s eyes. “I…” He trailed off and squirmed beneath Sans, who was quick to give him the ability to scramble away. “I can’t form a proper ecto body like you and everyone else.” The voice was so defeated as he lay there curled up, trying to disappear most likely.

Sans sighed as he looked at the other. So that was why he was here, then? To try to find ways to pleasure a partner without an ecto body for proper sex? He was confused. Cyan was so sweet and obviously very receptive and eager as a partner, anyone would be eager to have him but...that was a deal breaker for many no doubt.

“May I see?” He asked quietly. “Only if you’re okay with it but...I am sure you’re beautiful and capable of a lot more than you think.” He placed a hand on his shoulder and there were a few sobs from the other skeleton before he sat up.

Cyan took his time removing his clothes. It was agonizing slow, if Sans was completely honest. Still, as the other’s body was revealed, it was becoming very obvious why he’d hid his body. It was like it was melting or coming apart or both. Bones seemed to fragment in places, just like his skull, but also seemed to be melting or something similar in other areas. Not to mention his spine was leaking the same magic that was coming out of his socket. This was...alarming.

It concerned Sans more than anything. All this magic leaking out, he had to constantly be tired because of that, right? Was he able to fight and defend himself at all? Gritting his teeth, he held back his questions as soon Cyan was sitting on the bed, hugging his legs close and expecting him to tell him he can’t do this anymore.

No, Sans slowly approached and gently ran a finger down the curve of the other’s spine, starting at the bottom. “Are you okay losing all this magic?” He questioned as he gently stroked a place it was leaking from on the spine and earned a shiver in response. “You’re not falling or anything, right?”

That question caused Cyan to snap his head towards Sans and stare at him wide-eyed. “N-no! Of course not!” He shouted almost too loudly and winced at the volume. “It leaks when I'm stressed or feeling something too strongly. Though...I won’t run out, this is normal. I produce a lot of magic.” Sans’s touch seemed to be calming him as fingers traveled down the ribs, leaving a trail of blue magic in their wake.

Letting his hot breath send shivers down his client’s spine, he leaned in and lingered over his neck vertebrae teasingly. Even here, it was leaking. Sticking out his tongue, he tasted it and it was...like a more concentrated version of the taste from before. He loved it. It made his mouth tingle as well. As he swallowed, it was like a feeling washed over him. Serenity. His own magic was very active now with all that extra energy.

To hell with the comforter. It could get stained for all he cared.

He pushed Cyan back onto the bed and straddled him again. “You are beautiful.” He stated as he played with one of the small disconnected pieces. “None of this makes that any less true.” Pulling his shirt off and going to slowly do away with the rest of his clothes, he was very sure he would make the other enjoy himself at some capacity other than just by pleasuring him.

The smaller one squirmed under his grasp but not because he didn’t enjoy it. Because he wasn’t used to it, no doubt. Every part of him seemed sensitive and caused gasps and pants to escape his mouth. Certain places even caused his back to arch in such a nice way. To cause his toes to curl and to have him grip at the sheets in pleasure. This was what Sans wanted. What he lived for.

Sans soon made his way to the other’s pelvis and by now Cyan seemed to panic a bit as he touched the sensitive bone. It seemed more solid than most other places, though it, too, had little bits that disconnected and floated away from where it was supposed to be. At this point, though, it was just cute to the sex worker.

He’d make something happen. He went straight for the kill so to speak, his tongue licked at the pubic symphysis at the front of his pelvis, earning a loud moan. Yes, that was it. Magic leaked from it and he was all too eager to lap it up and enjoy the delicious taste and the flood of serenity that filled him every time he swallowed. Honestly, he loved this strange combination of sensations he was feeling. Cyan just kept surprising him.

Magic sparked and tried to form but this time Cyan made a noise of concern as he felt his body react to trying to form something for Sans to play with. That was met with even more loving attention, hands going to gently stroke around the pubic inlet and try to encourage him to form something.

It took a long time for it to happen and while Sans was more than happy to just lavish attention on the other, it was like he was fighting it. At the very least magic had pooled naturally in the inlet but had yet to take shape into anything solid yet. He gently stroked it, earning keens of pleasure.

“Please let me enjoy you, Cyan.” He pleaded, purple eyes staring up at the breathless skeleton.

Cyan sat up on his elbows and looked down at Sans with apprehension and shuddering from overstimulation perhaps. “But...if I let it form...it…” His eyes watered. “It’ll make all of my fragmenting and stuff worse.”

Then it clicked for Sans. Trying to form an ecto body messed with his actual body. Still, it didn’t seem so bad now, just with it pooling in his pelvis like this. Sure, it was slightly worse than before but Cyan didn’t seem to be in pain and he really wanted to make sure he came properly. “Please? If it hurts, you can stop but...I want to worship you, Cyan.” He smiled as he gently nuzzled the other’s pelvis. “Please…”

Cyan’s face went blue with embarrassment before he let himself fall back onto the bed. The magic snapped into place, forming a dick for him to enjoy. Still, it wasn’t normal. It was like it was dripping or melting. His ecto seemed unstable or unsure what to do.

Sans’s attention to the member was almost immediate, despite the strange look of the appendage. It was like it was dipped in honey. There was something solid there but it was covered in a thick membrane-like layer. Not like skin. It was more jelly-like, he supposed.

Still sweet and he loved the feel of it in his mouth. It was smaller than he’d thought, probably due to the other’s lack of confidence in forming something. Afterall, it wasn’t like size or shape was set in stone when it was summoned from magic. It all depended on how one felt or wanted.

The sex worker’s mouth was skilled, he knew that for a fact. Took him all the way in right away, not unlike Cyan had done for him. But he was quicker to start at a nice even pace. Cyan was moaning and arching, babbling to himself. It was so cute and he was so responsive, Sans loved it when he got these kinds of clients. Made him want to ruin them and run them into the ground with pleasure.

What was better was that the fragmentation seemed to have settled and wasn’t getting worse, either. It was still worse than when he’d first seen Cyan’s body but it was far from as bad as he’d made it out to be. Even so, he understood why he couldn’t form a full ecto body when his body reacted like this to it. Why he thought his mouth would be better suited for such things. But no, Sans was going to rectify that thinking.

It didn’t take too much longer for Cyan to suddenly thrust up into his mouth, arching and giving a scream of pleasure as he came down Sans’s throat. It lasted a long time and was still going at a dribble as he pulled away. It was so thick and his body hummed as it absorbed the magic. “Thank you for the meal~!” He stated with a grin as he went to move up to look the other in the eyes.

Cyan was still twitching as his hazy eyes seemed to come to and stare up at Sans. He was too tired to blush, to spent to do much of anything right now. “Did...did I do good?” He asked, voice hoarse and raspy.

“You did perfectly, Cyan. Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can get a nap, okay?” He kissed the other’s forehead and went to move to the side of the bed. Cyan made a noise of rejection at that. Still, he was lethargically moving to do as he was told. The comforter was ruined, the magic leaking from his spine having stained it. Still, that was a small price to pay for Sans. His client looked like he was relaxed and happy.

After some time cleaning up and taking the comforter off the bed, it seemed that Cyan’s spine had stopped leaking and he was too tired to do much of anything besides sleep. He didn’t even mind as Sans hugged him and held him close, kissing the back of his skull affectionately.


End file.
